Conte et légendes
by hachiko97412
Summary: Un homme raconte à ses enfants des contes et légendes pour s'endormir. Deux contes et deux légendes qu'ils vont imaginer. Petit séquelle de Sans mot. BOYXBOY mention de Mpreg


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que l'épilogue t'ait plu, oui les quadruplets ont pris le chemin de leur tante XD **

**Alec Barton: Tu devrais le semer encore une fois comme j'ais mis quatre lemons dans ce chapitre et d'aillerus les marshmallow grillé des flammes de Satan est super bon, peut-être de l'énerver encore plus pour voir XD **

**Mel Mochi 49 : Merci de me lire voilà l'Os que tu as attendais et demain je mettrai le prologue de la nouvelle fics que vous allez adorer **

**Lavigne 126: Demain je te ferrai voyager vers un autre lieu XD surtout avec tes prochains idées que je vais mettre dedans XD **

**HekateWitch1: Ravie que ça t'a plu allez demain une nouvelle aventure qui commencera **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'une béta si interrésse qu'il ou elle m'envoie un PM et aussi sa disponibilité et c'est urgent !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy**

* * *

_**CONTE ET LEGENDE**_

Trois enfants sautaient sur le lit en riant, une petite fille s'arrêtait en voyant un homme entrer dans la chambre et croisa les bras en les regardant. Les deux autres s'arrêtaient de sauter avant de regarder l'homme, celui-ci se mit à sourire avant de les mettre au lit.

\- Papa, tu nous raconte une histoire demanda la petite fille

\- S'il te plaît papa supplia le seul garçon du trio

\- D'accord alors lesquelles vous voulez que je vous raconte proposa l'homme

\- Celle que tu adore avec maman sourit la fille cadette

Il sourit et s'allongea parmi eux, il se racla la gorge :

-Il était une fois dans le japon vivait un jeune homme du nom de Magnus qui vivait avec sa sœur Lilith, Magnus était bouvier. Il amena le seul et unique beauf brouter le pâturage de leur ferme, sa sœur qui n'aimait pas les tâches ménagères aimait se prélasser prés des champs de fleurs qu'à force elle sentait toujours les fleurs. Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'amis à part le beauf qui considérait comme son meilleur ami dont il comprenait son langage, beaucoup de gens se moquait de lui car il parlait avec son animal. Il s'en moquait de remarques désobligeantes des autres contrairement à sa sœur dont elle répugnait son frère surtout par son odeur de bouvier, un jour Lilith décida d'en finir avec son frère et alla acheter un flacon de poison pour tuer son frère. Pendant ce temps son frère se prélassait avec son ami,

\- Le temps est vraiment beau n'est ce pas questionna Magnus en se tournant

L'animal se mit meugler avant de bouger ses oreilles,

\- Magnus, tu m'entends demanda le beauf

\- Ragnor, surpris Magnus en sursautant

\- Oui, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Sache que ta sœur va essayer de te tuer en empoisonnant ta nourriture, je voudrais que tu garde mes cornes et ma peau car elles seront très utiles plus tard. Mes cornes te guideront quand tu ferras face à un problème et ma peau t'accordera un vœu expliqua le beauf

\- Ragnor…commença Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, je serai toujours présent dans ton cœur et dans tes souvenirs. J'ai passé tout ma vie à tes côtés ce qui m'aurait suffi largement remercia le beauf

Magnus eut les larmes aux yeux en se calant dans le cou de son meilleur ami, arrivé le soir comme promis sa sœur essaya de l'empoisonner. Il donna malgré lui la nourriture empoisonné au beauf, celui-ci mourut empoisonné. Il enterra son ancien meilleur ami et ne garda que ses cornes et sa peau, il rassembla ses affaires et partit de chez lui en laissant la maison familiale à sa sœur. Pendant des jours il erra de village en village quand il trouva un riche marchand qui criait qu'il était à la recherche d'un bouvier,

\- Quel est le salaire pour ce travail questionna Magnus intéressé

\- Tu aurais une hutte pour toi tout seul et un salaire en plus des raps gratuit proposa le riche marchand

\- Très bien, j'accepte le marché accepta Magnus

Le riche marchand le ramena chez lui et le présenta à sa famille, il était composé de sa femme et de sa fille. Celle-ci était blonde aux yeux verts, elle s'appelait Camille. Les deux jeunes gens commençaient se plaire aux premiers regards, Magnus commença son travail rapidement et prenait son rôle très à cœur. Il emmena le troupeau de beauf manger le pâturage le mâtin avant de rentrer le soir avec eux, malgré qu'il vivait dans la hutte il ne s'en souciait pas. Il travailla le champ avec les beaufs, très vite le riche marchand devint encore plus riche qu'il n'était qu'au départ grâce à Magnus. Il commença considéré Magnus comme son fils, celui-ci s'était levé un jour très tôt pour commencer son travail quand le riche marchand vint le rejoindre.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose maître demanda Magnus

\- Non rien, je voulais discuter avec toi Magnus proposa le riche marchand

\- Très bien accepta Magnus en gardant un œil sur le troupeau

\- Tu es un jeune homme fort et pas encore marié, je te considère comme mon fils ça tu le sais n'est ce pas demanda le marchand

\- Bien sûr maître mais je ne comprends pas de quoi est ce vous voulez en venir expliqua Magnus confus

\- Je te parle de ma fille Camille, je sais qu'elle et toi vous vous aimez du regard alors je voudrais que tu deviens mon gendre qu'en dis-tu demanda le marchand

\- Maître, je ne sais pas quoi dire à ce sujet souffla Magnus

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à ce sujet et tu me diras la réponse de ta décision quand tu seras prêt lança le marchand

Magnus hocha la tête et garda le troupeau, le soir arrivé il devint cogité par la préposition de mariage de son maître. Il savait que si il est épousé Camille, il deviendrait riche et par la même occasion d'être aimé par Camille dont le regard vint en mémoire avec son sourire. Il soupira avant de se souvenir des cornes de son défunt ami, il le prit et lui murmura son problème.

\- Ragnor, comment puis-je reconnaître la personne que j'aime demanda Magnus

Un message tomba de la corne ce qui le surprit, il déroula le petit message doucement.

\- La personne qui t'es destiner doit avoir des paires de chaussons brodé d'une part une flèche et d'un autre une étoile lut Magnus

Le lendemain il se présenta devant son maître, celui-ci sourit d'avance et fit venir sa femme et sa fille pour attendre la décision de Magnus.

\- Avant de décider de quoique soit, pourrais-je voir les chaussons de mademoiselle proposa Magnus

\- Si tu veux savoir ma pointure avant le mariage, très bien j'accepte sourit Camille en retirant ses chaussons

Il baissa timidement avant de vérifier les chaussons de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci était brodée de fleurs. Il baissa encore plus la tête en refusant de regarder son maître,

\- Malheureusement je décline votre proposition, maître, même si votre fille me plaît. Elle n'est pas digne d'avoir un bouvier tel que moi, je vous prie de m'excuser s'excusa Magnus honnête et sincère

\- Tu refuse épouser ma fille fulmina la femme du marchand

\- Il suffit femme, tu as fait ton choix mais sache que tu resteras mon travailleur malgré tout déclara le marchand

Il hocha la tête alors que Camille s'était enfui dans sa chambre humiliée et en pleurs, il se rendit dans sa hutte et continua à lire plusieurs fois la note de son meilleur ami. Plusieurs jours plus tard Camille se montrait désagréable avec lui en le considérant comme un esclave, il faisait tout les basses besognes que lui demandait la jeune femme sans rechigner. Après s'être reposé de sa journée il s'était pris une passion en regardant les étoiles, il aimait beaucoup la plus brillant de tous. Quelques jours plus tard un soir pendant qu'il faisait rentrer le troupeau, un veau qui s'égara pas trop loin. Il alla le chercher avant de trouver une cascade, il pensa de revenir avec son troupeau. Le soir n'ayant pas le sommeil, le bouvier alla se promener dont les pas le conduisit vers la cascade. Il entendit des rires cristallins, il s'approcha et trouva des femmes plus jolies que les unes que les autres. Il remarqua qu'un homme était parmi elle et se tenait à l'écart d'eux mais pas trop loin, l'inconnu leva la tête et fit montrer des yeux bleu semblable à des saphirs. Il trouva des habits des fées, il trouva la paire de chaussons dont le message avait prédis. Il cacha avec lui les affaires qui étaient prés de des chaussons en attendant, toutes les filles prirent leurs affaires mais seul le jeune homme remarqua la disparition de ses affaires.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que mère se fâche que nous soyons ici s'empressa l'une d'elles

\- Je cherche mes affaires et mes chaussons ensuite je vous rejoindrai plus tard proposa le jeune homme

Les jeunes femmes acquiesçaient et s'envolaient dans les cieux, quant au jeune homme celui-ci continua sa recherche sur ses affaires. Magnus en voyant qu'il était seul jaillit de sa cachette, le jeune homme prit peur notamment qu'il était nu devant lui. Il rougissait et se cachait ses parties intimes, il remarqua ses affaires dans les mains de Magnus.

\- Rends-moi mes affaires demanda le jeune homme

\- D'abord accepte de te marier avec moi ensuite je te le rendrai proposa Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, il s'approcha et il hocha la tête, il se mordit les lèvres les joues rouges en le regardant timidement.

\- J'accepte de t'épouser accepta le jeune homme rouge

\- Je m'appelle Magnus et toi demanda Magnus

\- Mon nom est Alec se présenta le jeune homme

Il lui rendit ses affaires, le jeune homme sachant que s'il remettait ses vêtements il allait s'envoler pour les cieux. Magnus comprit son dilemme et lui prêta sa chemise qui était trop grand pour lui, la chemise arrivait à cacher sa nudité. Il l'emmena dans sa hutte, le bouvier eut honte en voyant la pauvre hutte qu'il avait.

\- Je vis dans une hutte mais si ça te convient pas, nous pouvons chercher une autre maison proposa Magnus

\- Cette maison est bien pour nous deux, ne t'en fais pas mon mari. Jamais je ne serai malheureux à tes côtés sourit Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Le soir même ils étaient dans le lit, Alec se tritura les doigts en jetant des regards à la volée à son mari. Celui-ci le regarda avant de soupirer,

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne te sens pas prêt mais je veux juste une seule chose de ta part décréta Magnus

\- Que veux-tu demanda Alec

\- Je veux juste un baiser de ta part répondit Magnus

Il rougit comme une pivoine, il se mordit les lèvres avant de lui embrasser chastement. Il recula et se cacha derrière ses mains timidement, le bouvier sourit et lui fit abaisser ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit Alexander souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit Magnus souffla Alec

Ils s'endormirent blottit contre l'un et l'autre, quelques jours plus tard beaucoup de personne virent Alec et fut impressionner par sa beauté ce qui fit enrager Camille qui n'avait pas supporter l'humiliation que Magnus lui avait fait en refusant de se marier avec elle. Le couple vivait dans le bonheur, Alec tissait la journée pendant que Magnus s'occupait des troupeaux. Les jours passaient Alec allait vendre ses tissus à la ville, beaucoup de femmes de la région furent conquis par la broderie d'Alec, il put vendre tout ses broderies avant de retourner chez lui. Son mari fut aussi impressionné de l'argent qu'il a avoir,

\- Avec cette argent, nous pourrons arranger notre demeure et d'acheter une parcelle de terre à ton maître pour qu'on puisse cultiver notre propre potager proposa Alec

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir épousé, mais tu es sûr que l'argent aura assez pour nous permettre d'acheter une parcelle de terrain ? L'hiver approche et il faudrait que nous faisions des économies réalisa Magnus

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai eu le temps de nous acheter à manger comme mes tissus ont eu fort sucées sourit Alec

Le bouvier s'acquerra chez son maître pour lui demander d'acheter la maison et une parcelle de terre pour cultiver ses propres légumes, le marchand était sceptique mais Camille en profita de la situation doucement. Elle convainquit à son père de céder la parcelle de terrain pour eux ce qui rendit son père sceptique de la situation, il accepta malgré tout. Le lendemain Magnus reçu la parcelle de terre pour qu'il puisse cultiver ses propres légumes, avec les restes d'argents qu'il avait il acheta une vache et un beauf. Le beauf l'aida à cultiver et la vache produisait du lait pour eux, la nymphe continua ses tissages malgré tout en les vendant plus tard pendant les marchés. Magnus rentra plutôt chez lui, Alec vint l'accueillir.

\- Ça été aujourd'hui accueilli Alec

\- Les récoltes seront prêts pour la fin de la semaine sourit Magnus

\- Je suis heureux sourit Alec

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser timidement, le baiser devint petit à petit passionné. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, les joues d'Alec étaient écarlates. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Magnus en voulait plus que ses lèvres. Il le portait dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il le fit allonger sur le lit délicatement. Il lui caressa la joue doucement,

\- Je t'aime tellement avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus, je ne peux pas passer ma vie sans toi souffla Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau et Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise longue qu'il portait, il caressa doucement sa peau douce comme la soie. Ils se regardèrent entre eux avec amour et désir, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Il reprit son chemin en l'embrassant dans le cou, il aspira une parcelle de sa peau en formant des marques. Il continua en embrassant vers le torse, il mordilla son pectoraux doucement ce qui le gémit doucement. Il poursuivit et regarda le téton de son mari qui durcissait sous la fraîcheur et ses caresses, il lécha le bout doucement ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il le téta en jouant avec l'autre en même temps, Alec gémit de plaisir en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Il descendit vers le sud en laissant un sillon de salive sur sa peau, il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon. Il l'enleva avant de se placer entre ses jambes doucement, il massa la bosse à travers son caleçon. Il retira doucement le caleçon avant de l'embrasser sur la tête et prit le gland dans sa bouche, il se cambra de plaisir. Son époux renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans tout sa globalité, il joua avec les testicules de son amant. Il relâcha le membre de son amant, il revint l'embrasser avant de le regarder amoureusement. Il passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, il happa le doigt et le lécha jusqu'à l'humidifier. Il relâcha son doigt avant de l'inséra en lui, il fit doucement coulisser ses doigts en lui. Il continua avant de rajouter deux autres en lui, il les fit coulisser ce qui le fit crier de plaisir après que Magnus ait frôlé sa prostate. Il l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements, Alec le regarda avec plein de désir dans ses yeux.

\- Fais-moi l'amour gémit Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi, on peut encore attendre si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Non, j'ai trop envie de toi alors oui je suis prêt souffla Alec

\- Si tu as trop mal, on arrête tout de suite déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête, il l'embrassa et retira ses doigts. Il se lubrifia doucement avant de le pénétrait, Alec étouffa un cri de douleur dans le cou de son amant, celui-ci serra les dents en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son mari. Il continua de le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le faire oublier la douleur. Le tisseur l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger doucement, il entama des coups de rein lent pour le faire habituer. Il gémit doucement de douleur et de plaisir, il griffa le dos de son mari sous le plaisir. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir et de douleur, il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches en lui. Alec se mit à crier de plaisir, Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le noiraud n'en pouvait plus et ce mit à se déverser sur lui, ses parois internes resserrent autour de son membre. Il serra les dents avant de pousser un râle de jouissance en se déversant en lui, il s'effondra sur le torse d'Alec épuisé. Le noiraud grimaça quand son amant se retira de lui, il se blottit dans ses bras en frissonnant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormit, le lendemain Camille vint voir Alec après le départ de Magnus au champ pour travailler.

\- Mon père a eut beaucoup de chance d'engager Magnus pour travailler notre champs, mais pour une personne tels que vous ça ne vous dérangera pas son odeur de bouvier et de terre. Parce que je ne supporterai plus son odeur grimaça Camille

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi de vous parlez, Magnus ne sens pas l'odeur de beauf ou de la terre comme vous le prétendez. Il a une odeur particulière que seul moi peut le sentit commenta Alec

\- Il a fait beaucoup de faveur aussi avec mon père, je ne sais pas si un jour il cessera pour payer ses dettes envers mon père déclara Camille

\- Qu'importe je sais qu'il le remboursera sa dette envers votre père sourit Alec poli

Elle fut contrariée en voyant le sourire poli d'Alec, elle fit semblant d'avoir soif. Le noiraud se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre de l'eau pour elle, celle-ci en profita pour cacher l'un de ses bijoux qu'elle avait emmené avec elle dans un endroit dans la maison avant de revenir à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Alec sans douter de quelque chose servit son verre d'eau, elle le but avant de le remercier pour partir rapidement, Magnus en fin de journée revint chez lui après avoir passé la journée à travailler.

\- Comment été ta journée questionna Alec en l'aidant à se détendre

\- Ça été j'ai réussi faire pousser les légumes que je voulais. J'ai surveillé les pâturages de mon maître raconta Magnus

\- J'ai tissé la broderie que j'avais commencée depuis quelque jours et j'ai eu la visite de Camille à la maison avoua Alec

\- Qu'est qu'elle voulait interrogea Magnus

\- Elle est venu bavardée avec moi mais je ne suis pas sûr sur le sujet que nous avons parlé pensa Alec

\- Ne parlons plus d'elle, je vais prendre mon bain ensuite on pourra dîner sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et prépara le bain de son mari, ils dînaient ensemble avant de se rendre dans leur lit où ils firent l'amour avec passion. Le lendemain Camille fit semblant de crier, son père entra dans sa chambre.

\- On m'a volé un bijou papa s'écria Camille

\- Et quoi donc demanda son père éreinté par ses caprices d'enfant gâtés

\- Un collier que tu m'avais acheté ils plusieurs lunes de cela, je parie que c'est une servante qui l'a volée déclara Camille furieuse

Son père ordonna qu'on fouille tous les quartiers des serviteurs, ils arrivaient bientôt chez Magnus. Celui-ci fit surpris de la visite de son maître, il le fit entrer. Son maître vit Alec appliquer dans son tissage,

\- Je suis désolé mais quelqu'un a volé un bijou à ma fille et je fouille chaque recoin pour le chercher expliqua son maître

\- Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez fouiller ma maison. Je n'ai rien à cacher expliqua Magnus

Il ordonna ses hommes de fouiller la maison de Magnus, Alec alla prés de son mari pendant la fouille. Camille rejoint son père et jeta un regard narquois sur le couple, un homme revint avec le bijou de Camille à la plus surprise du couple.

\- On dirait que l'un de vous deux s'est introduit dans ma chambre pour voler ceci déclara Camille

\- Emmenez Magnus, ordonna son père

\- Non, mon mari et moi nous avons rien fait réfuta Alec

\- D'accord, j'accepte de passer l'éponge et de vous pardonner si tu me confectionne une robe avec les étoiles dans ciel et le soleil avec la lune qui danse ensemble décréta Camille

\- J'accepte votre deal accepta Alec

\- Je te donne trois jours le terminer défia Camille

\- Les hommes de son père relâchèrent Magnus, celui-ci tomba par terre. Alec l'aida à se relever, son mari le prit dans ses bras.

\- Est ce que tu es sûr de finir à temps la robe questionna Magnus inquiet por son mari

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'y arriverai rassura Alec en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et amoureusement, il le porta dans leur chambre en lui faisant l'amour. Il caressa les cheveux du bouvier en souriant heureux, il se leva et mit un pantalon avant de se mettre devant son tissage et commença son travail. Il tissa jusqu'au lever du soleil, son mari le vit en train de tisser. Il s'arrêta pour servir le petit déjeuner à son mari avant de continuer de tisser, il tissa pendant les deux jours en ne se levant pour servir Magnus et l'accueillir. Après les deux jours Camille se présenta avec son père,

\- Où est la robe que tu m'as confectionné et gare à toi si il ne me plait pas car je jetterai ton mari dans un puits menaça Camille

\- Le voici montra Alec

Il montra la robe, elle fut éblouie par la robe. Celle-ci était une robe avec des motifs d'étoiles dessus, le motif d'étoile prenait la forme d'une robe. Le tissu était si doux au toucher qu'on croyait que c'était de la soie, ils crurent que la robe avait été façonnée avec le ciel de la nuit. Elle prit la robe et sans rien dire, elle partit avec la robe. Son père libéra Magnus de toute accusation, il embrassa son mari et le fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Alec riait avant d'avoir la tête qui tournait, il s'effondra à demie sous le regard inquiet du bouvier.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien souffla Alec

\- Tu as tissé pendant trois jours, va te reposer et pas de mais laisse-moi m'occuper de toi proposa Magnus en l'emmenant dans leur chambre

Il sourit et accepta de se faire dorloter par son mari, il allait beaucoup mieux après s'être reposé. Il continua à tisser ses broderies pour les vendre au marché, une année plus tard Alec était en train de tisser quand il eut une envie de vomir. Il se leva et alla vomir dans la salle de bain, il se rinça la bouche et eut le vertige avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son mari qui était revenu plus tôt. Il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et posa sur leur lit, il se réveilla en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Que s'est –il passé demanda Alec

\- C'est à moi te dire ça, tu t'es évanouis dans mes bras et heureusement que je suis revenue plus tôt à la maison raconta Magnus

\- J'ai été en train de tisser quand j'ai eu envie de vomir expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, repose-toi souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il s'endormit en tenant la main de Magnus, celui-ci s'allongea prés de lui en se reposant aussi. Quelques jours plus tard l'était d'Alec empirait en vomissant à chaque odeur fort et avait des maux de tête intenable, il était épuisé rapidement. Inquiet Magnus consulta un médecin qui vit examiner le noiraud, il l'examina avant de venir voir Magnus qui attendait dans le salon.

\- Votre mari est enceint, félicitation félicita le médecin

\- Je…Merci docteur remercia Magnus

Le médecin partit que Magnus entra dans leur chambre et embrassa sur le visage d'Alec qui riait,

\- Je suis tellement heureux Alexander, nous allons avoir un bébé qui est la preuve de notre amour souffla Magnus

\- Oui, la preuve de notre amour sourit Alec

Neuf mois plus tard Alec mit au monde des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon qui prénommèrent Sun et Luna. Camille ayant appris la naissance des enfants du couple fulmina de rage, Magnus devait être son mari et les jumeaux était devait être ses enfants même si elle avait horreur des enfants. Une année plus tard les jumeaux avaient un an ce qui réjouissait leurs parents, entre-temps l'impératrice du ciel avait remarqué l'absence de son fils dans le ciel et l'avait cherché partout dans le ciel avant de poursuivre ses recherches sur terre. Elle fut furieuse de le savoir marié avec un terrestre, elle remarqua la jalousie maladive de Camille au sujet de Magnus. Elle envoya sous forme de rêve un songe pour ramener son fils au ciel, la blonde rêva qu'elle alla déterrer un coffre pas loin de la maison du couple. Le coffre contenait les affaires célestes d'Alec, elle prit les chaussons et les mit au pied du tisseur. Celui-ci s'envola dans les airs, Magnus se réveilla entre-temps sous les pleurs de ses enfants. Il avait vu le vol de son mari, il se tourna vers Camille avec un sourire amoureux.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouvelle mère sourit Magnus

Elle se réveilla de son rêve et sourit de joie en pensant que elle peut se réaliser, le lendemain soir elle alla déterrer le coffre dont Magnus avait enterré avec les affaires céleste d'Alec. Elle prit les chaussons d'Alec et entra doucement dans la chambre du couple, elle les mit à ses pieds. Alec se réveilla et commença à s'envoler vers le ciel, ses enfants se mirent à pleurer en réveillant Magnus.

\- Alexander non se lamenta Magnus

Camille s'avança avec le sourire aux lèvres vers lui,

\- Je suis ta nouvelle épouse maintenant sourit Camille

\- Tu ne raconte n'importe quoi, comme si j'allais t'accepter d'être ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Hors de ma vue à cause de toi j'ai perdu mon bien-aimé et le père de mes enfants déclara Magnus les larmes aux yeux

Camille s'enfuie de chez lui, bientôt les nouvelles se répandirent dans le village au sujet de la bêtise de la blonde. Son père perdit ses affaires au vu que personne ne voulut acheter quoi que soit à cause de Camille, aucun prétendants ne demanda la main de sa fille. Personne ne voulut les aider, son père chassa sa fille en la maudissant par sa jalousie maladive. De ce jour elle erra sur plusieurs villages où bon nombre de personnes la chassait, on n'entendait plus jamais parler d'elle. Magnus attacha ses enfants dans son dos et revêtit la peau du beauf qu'il avait conservé durant toutes ses années,

\- Je veux rejoindre mon mari Alexander souhaita Magnus

Alec supplia sa mère de le laisser retourner auprès de son mari, celle-ci fut implacable de sa décision. Magnus vint dans le ciel et trouva son mari en train de pleurer,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- NON JAMAIS VOUS DEUX cria l'impératrice

Elle envoya un tempête sur Magnus pour l'envoyer sur terre, il résista aux tempête ce qui agaça fortement sa belle-mère. Elle cessa la tempête et sépara le ciel en deux pour ne pas qu'ils se rejoignent tout les deux,

\- ALEXANDER interpella Magnus

\- MAGNUS répondit Alec en pleurs

Les pleurs et les gémissements de tristesse de son fils ne lui fit pas changer sa décision, les jumeaux sentaient la tristesse de leurs parents percutaient sur eux se mirent à pleurer eux aussi. L'impératrice fut touchée par les pleurs de ses petits-enfants, elle fit un geste un pont en nuage pour que le couple puisse se rejoindre. Ils s'enlaçaient tendrement et Alec embrassa ses enfants et en restant dans les bras de son mari,

\- Ma colère est toujours là mais je suis émue par les pleurs de mes petits-enfants de ce fait je vous accorde une nuit de bonheur tous les sept ans décréta l'impératrice

Depuis ce jour tous les sept ans Magnus et Alec se rejoignent avec leurs enfants pour une nuit de bonheur, et ce jour-là on entend les gloussements et les rires des jumeaux qui furent contents du bonheur de leur parents raconta l'homme

Les enfants écouta attentivement l'histoire, l'une des filles s'était endormit pendant l'histoire. Le père des enfants se leva,

\- Allez mes petits anges, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit avertis le père

\- Encore un papa, s'il te plaît en plus maman nous raconte toujours trois histoires pour nous supplia le garçon

\- D'accord, je vais vous raconter deux autres histoires. Bon alors :

Il était une fois dans un contrés lointain vivait un roi du nom de Robert, il était un roi bon et généreux envers ses sujets. Il avait une reine dont il aimait profondément, ils eurent sept enfants tellement qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'un et de l'autre. Malheureusement la reine mourut après avoir mis au monde leur septième enfant qui était un garçon, le roi l'appela Alexander. Il aimait son fils encore plus que ses autres enfants car c'était le dernier cadeau de sa femme bien-aimée, ses frères et l'une des ses sœurs l'aimaient profondément car il en grandissant il ressemblait leur défunte mère qui déplaisaient beaucoup ses autres sœurs. Alec en grandissait était enrobé du fait que Robert et ses frères ainsi que sa sœur lui donnaient toujours ses friandises préférés, il aimait beaucoup lire des livres sur le monde. Il était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa sœur,

\- Alec tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté sourit sa sœur en lui montrant un panier des baies

\- Oh des baies, merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Jace et Max sont sortis plus tôt pour aller chercher des mûres pour faire des confitures et moi j'en ai profité pour cueillir des baies pour toi sourit Isabelle

\- C'est super sourit Alec

\- Allons les déguster dehors en plus il fait très beau proposa Isabelle

Ils se rendirent dehors tout les deux pour profiter du temps, leurs trois autres sœurs virent les rejoindre. Elles brûlures de jalousie en voyant les belles baies mûres qui étaient destinées pour Alec,

\- Ce n'est pas juste Isabelle, nous aussi voulons des baies s'écria sa sœur

\- Maureen, va les cueillir toi-même répliqua Isabelle

\- Maureen a raison, tu aurais pu partager avec nous, nous sommes aussi tes sœurs à ce que je sache répliqua l'autre

\- Père et vous trois ne pensent que Alec alors que nous aussi nous voulons avoir ce qu'il a renchérit la troisième

\- Camille, Lilith et Maureen, Alec est notre jeune frère et le dernier cadeau de maman c'est pour cela que nous le gâtons comme ça défendit Isabelle

\- Les filles, s'il vous plait apaisa Alec

\- Il aurait dû mourir à la place de maman cracha Camille

Isabelle donna une gifle à Camille, tous furent choqués de la gifle. Robert et ayant vu la scène de son bureau, les convoqua tout les cinq.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Robert d'un ton bourru

\- Père Isabelle m'a giflée sans raison accusa Camille en pointant le doigt vers sa sœur

\- C'est la vérité renchérit les deux autres

\- Parce que Camille a dit que Alec aurait dû mourir à la place de notre mère répliqua Isabelle

\- C'est la vérité, il aurait dû…stoppa Lilith

Robert venait de gifler sa fille de ce qu'elle alla dire, les deux autres regardèrent leur père avec choc alors qu'Isabelle souriait de satisfaction, Alec regarda sa sœur avec tristesse et douleur. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et se sentait désolé de se savoir vivant au lieu d'elle,

\- Je te défends de dire des telles choses à ton frère compris ? Dire ces choses est comme un blasphème pour la mémoire de ta mère qui s'est sacrifié par amour pour Alec, elle vous aimée tous les sept de la même façon alors au lieu de crier sur Alec, réfléchisse déclara Robert en regardant méchamment sa fille

\- Je suis désolé père s'excusa Lilith honteuse

\- Maintenant je veux que vous vous excusés tous les quatre gronda Robert

Elles firent ce que leur père a dit, après ça les trois autres partirent en laissant Alec et Isabelle dans le bureau de leur père. Celui-ci ouvrit son tiroir et sortit un sac rempli de bonbon les préféré d'Alec,

\- Tiens c'est pour toi mon fils sourit Robert

\- Papa, merci mais il ne fallait pas remercia Alec

\- Tu es mon fils alors j'achète ce que je veux pour toi sourit Robert

Isabelle riait légèrement entre-temps les trois autres brûlaient de jalousie et de haine envers leur frère,

\- Qu'est qu'on va faire de celui-là se demanda Camille

\- Je n'en sais pas peut-être le tuer dans son sommeil pour faire passer pour accident proposa Lilith

Elles complotèrent en imaginant les pires souffrances qu'elles pourraient infliger à leur frère,

\- Je sais, je connais un marchand qui pourrait nous aider sourit Maureen perfidement

\- Ah oui et que propose-t-il questionna Camille

\- On va voir ce qu'il a en stock pour nous débarrasser définitivement de notre frère si bien aimé de notre père ricana Lilith

Tous les trois se dirigeaient vers le marchand qui leur vendu trois œufs de serpents, il leur expliqua qu'elles devaient avaler la personne les trois œufs entièrement ensuite les œufs écloront dans le ventre dont les serpents se nourrissaient de la personne. Les trois sœurs sourient cruellement, elles attendaient que les reste de leu fratrie soit absent pour approcher leur petit frère doucement.

\- Alec, nous avons tes bonbons préféré que père nous a donner pour le remettre lâcha Camille avec un sourire sournois

Alec sans méfiance fit confiance à ses sœurs, elles les bandaient ses yeux en disant que c'était un jeu. Elles les firent manger les trois œufs de serpents entièrement comme l'avait précisé le marchand, le jeune prince ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mangé et ne s'inquiétait pas. Quelques jours plus tard les œufs se sont éclos dans le ventre d'Alec, ils commençaient à le manger de l'intérieur. Au fur à mesure des jours Alec maigrissait à vu d'œil ce qui inquiéta son père et les autres de sa fratrie au contrairement des trois sœurs, le roi fit venir plusieurs médecins royales meilleurs que les uns et que les autres mais aucun ne purent guérir Alec de sa étrange maladie. Robert eut le cœur brisé de voir son fils bien-aimé de plus en plus faible, ses vêtements se flottaient sur lui tellement qu'il avait la peau sur les os. Ne voulant pas voir le dernier cadeau que sa femme lui a donne avant de mourir périr à son tour, il fit venir Jace dans la salle du trône.

\- Jace, prends des gardes avec toi et de la nourriture ainsi que de l'eau, emmène Alec loin du palais et abandonne-le dans le désert avec la nourriture déclara Robert la voix enroué

\- Père ne faîte pas ça, s'il vous plait, il y a un moyen pour sauver Alec supplia Jace

\- Malheureusement votre frère est condamné alors s'il te plait abandonne le dans le désert au moins il ne souffrira plus si il se fait dévorer par des animaux sauvages pleura Robert

Jace pleura aussi du sort cruel de son petit frère, il le proposa de venir avec lui pour respirer l'air frais hors du palais. Alec comme une intuition au fond de lui, ne s'endormit pas la nuit. La nuit suivante Jace le força à dormir mais il refusa de nouveau, les quatre premières nuits qu'il ne s'endormit pas et au bout de la cinquième nuit il s'endormit sur les genoux de son frère. Celui-ci le berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, il commença à pleurer silencieusement et fit signe aux soldats de s'attela pour repartir sans Alec. Les soldats eurent le cœur lourd pour leur jeune prince, ils l'abandonnaient dans le désert en retournant dans le château. Au bout d'un moment Alec se réveilla et vit qu'il était seul dans le désert, il commença à pleurer en se sentant perdu. Un voyageur passa et entendit un bruit, il s'avança vers la source du bruit.

\- Es tu un djinn ou es-tu un esprit questionna le voyageur

\- Je suis bien un humain comme toi sanglota Alec

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu pleurais questionna le voyageur

Il lui raconta son histoire, de la tromperie de ses sœurs en lui faisant avaler des serpents et la tristesse de son père et ses autres frères et sœurs qui l'aimaient profondément. Emu par son histoire, il l'emmena chez un sorcier.

\- Il faut faire sortir ses serpents de son ventre conseilla le sorcier

Il prépara un grand bol d'huile et mit sur le feu, l'huile était parfumé pour faire attirer les serpents. Il attacha Alec la tête en bas au dessus de l'huile chaud, les serpents dans son ventre attiré par l'odeur de l'huile sortirent un par un en se jetant dans l'huile chaud qui les tua sur le coup. Le voyageur paya le sorcier et emmena Alec avec lui,

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? As-tu un endroit où aller demanda le voyageur

\- Je n'ai personne ni d'endroit en fait je n'ai rien pleura Alec de nouveau

\- Calme-toi alors tu ne seras plus seul dorénavant car je serai avec toi, épouse-moi ainsi je serai toujours là pour toi proposa le voyageur

\- Je ne connais pas ton nom souffla Alec surpris par la demande en mariage

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane se présenta le voyageur

\- J'accepte de t'épouser car maintenant je n'ai plus personne à part toi accepta Alec

Il sourit et l'emmena sur son cheval, il le ramena dans un palais assez modeste au contraire de celui de son royaume. Ils se marient intimement devant un prêtre, le soir de la nuit de noce Alec se mordit les lèvres après que son mari l'ait soulevé dans ses bras pour franchir dans leur chambre.

\- Alexander, si tu n'es pas prêt alors on pourra attendre proposa Magnus

Il regarda son mari en rougissant, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur. Il agrippa sa chemise doucement,

\- Fais moi tien déclara Alec

\- Es-tu sûr demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je ne veux t'appartenir rien qu'à toi confessa Alec

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Il le fit allonger sur le lit doucement, il l'embrassa encore une fois. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et déboutonna doucement sa chemise tout en caressant sa peau, il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse et le parsema de baiser. Alec gémit de plaisir devant les baiser chauffés de son mari, il lécha son téton en le mordillant. Il passa quelque minute à les taquiner avant de passer à son jumeau, il fit le même traitement. Il arriva bientôt à la bordure de son pantalon, il l'enleva avec son sous-vêtement. Il regarda la nudité de son amant ce qui le fit rougir de timidité, il détourna le regard vers lui. Il sentit ses doigts lui prendre le menton,

\- Ne détourne pas le regard de moi mon amour souffla Magnus

Il acquiesça en souriant, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de recommencer son exploration. Il prit le membre dressé de son amant en bouche ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il suçota la tête avant de l'englober le tout. Il relâcha avant d'humidifier son doigt avant de le glisser doucement dans l'intimité de son amant, il bougea inconfortablement en sentant le doigt en lui. Il hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir en le sentant bouger en lui, il rajouta un autre doigt tout les faisant coulisser. Il mit un troisième doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémit de plus en plus quand il frôla sa prostate, le sentait suffisamment dilaté. Il se déshabilla et se plaça entre les jambes de son mari, il le regarda qui hocha la tête. Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit siffler de douleur, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa sur tout son visage pour le faire détendre de la douleur. Il poursuivit sa pénétration jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta en le laissa s'habituer. Il bougea doucement les hanches pour lui donner le signal, il ondula ses hanches ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Il frôla la prostate de son amant ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il avait les yeux révulsé sous le plaisir. Il griffa son mari sous le plaisir avant de se déverser entre eux, Magnus continua de bouger jusqu'à se déverser à son tour en lui ce qui le pousser un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'enlaçant

Il se retira et le prit dans ses bras, quelques mois plus tard Alec fut enceinte et mit au monde un enfant. Magnus était dehors en faisant les cents pas devant la chambre en entendant son mari hurler de douleur, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte inquiet. Il stoppa sa marche quand il entendit le cri de son mari remplaçait par le cri d'un bébé, la sage-femme sortit de la chambre. Il eut peur sur le coup, il avait peur de perdre son mari et son enfant.

\- Votre mari et votre enfant vous attendent, ils sont en parfait santé sourit la sage-femme

\- Vous êtes sûr demanda Magnus

\- Très bien, votre mari a mis au monde un beau petit garçon sourit la sage-femme

Elle l'invita à entrer et il vit Alec berça un petit paquet de couverture, il sourit heureux et alla prés de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Merci Alexander remercia Magnus

\- Veux-tu porter ton enfant proposa Alec

Il acquiesça et eut les larmes aux yeux en portant son fils, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux qui avait les même yeux que son mari et ses traits.

\- Comment nous allons l'appeler questionna Magnus

\- Koi répondit Alec

\- Koi c'est un excellent choix sourit Magnus

Trois semaines plus tard Magnus devait se rendre un voyage d'affaire en laissant son mari et son enfant derrière ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, il donna une paire de jumelle à Alec pour qu'il puisse voir le monde. Il lui donna un sifflet magique pour appeler des pigeons parlant, après le départ de son mari Alec se rendit dans la tour la plus haut du plais et prit les jumelles pour observer le royaume de son père. Il vit tout le monde heureux comme si sa disparition n'était rien, il appela les pigeons et les envoya détruire les champs des paysans. Les pigeons détruisaient tous les récoltes et les champs des paysans,

\- Pourquoi détruisez-vous nos champs ? gronda un paysan

\- Vengeance d'Alexander, vengeance d'Alec répétaient les pigeons

Ils furent choqué d'entendre le nom de l'ancien prince bien-aimé, ils se rendirent tous auprès d'Alec. Pendant plusieurs jours Alec envoya ses pigeons détruire les récoltes des paysans, ils étaient fous de rages contre les pigeons. Les oiseaux rétorquent à chaque fois que c'était la vengeance d'Alec, les paysans allaient se plaindre auprès de leur roi. Celui-ci eut une lueur d'espoir d'entendre que son fils qu'il aimait était encore en vie, il dépêcha Jace de ramener Alec au palais, celui-ci fut heureux s'attela vite et galopa jusqu'à le palais de Magnus. Alec ouvrit la porte et tomba dans les bras de son frère qui fut heureux de le voir vivant, il lui raconta comment il a été guéris sans lui dire qu'il était marié et eut un enfant.

\- Père a hâte de te retrouver en plus d'Izzy et de Max, viens emballe tes affaires et rentrons au la maison proposa Jace

\- Bien j'arrive sourit Alec crispé

Il entra dans sa chambre et emballa ses affaires, il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui chanta doucement une berceuse. Il coucha son bébé et se rendit devant la porte d'entré,

\- Bien rentrons mon frère sourit Jace

\- Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre rappela Alec

\- Très bien mais dépêche-toi s'empressa Jace

Il couru de nouveau dans la chambre pour voir son bébé de nouveau, il chanta de nouveau.

\- Dors mon petit bébé, papa est prés de toi. Endors-toi et rêve de joli choses, je veillerai sur toi chanta Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il se rendit de nouveau vers son frère, ils étaient sur le point de partir avant qu'Alec fit semblant de nouveau d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Il rentra de nouveau sous l'impatience de son frère, au bout de la troisième fois il eut un doute et suivit Alec dans la chambre. Il le trouva avec un bébé âgé de quelque semaine dans les bras,

\- Alec, à qui est cet enfant demanda Jace

Alec craqua et lui raconta son mariage et son bébé, Jace le prit dans ses bras et le consola tout en le félicitant pour son mariage et de son enfant. Ils attendirent le retour de Magnus pour partir pour le royaume, Magnus fut heureux de rencontrer son beau-frère et les suivit jusqu'à le royaume. Robert accueillit son fils comme il se doit en faisant une grande fête. Il fut ravie de rencontrer son petit-fils, il fut en colère après que Alec lui est raconté la tromperie de ses sœurs et leurs méchancetés en lui faisant avaler les œufs de serpents. Il les fut puni en les pendants, tous étaient heureux de retrouvés leur prince. Alec fut heureux d'être de retour chez lui avec son mari et son enfant, ils vécurent heureux ensemble raconta l'homme

La première fille continua de dormir au contraire des deux autres, l'homme sourit en les embrassant sur le front chacun.

\- Allez papa, encore une histoire s'exclama la deuxième fille

\- Tu nous as promis renchérit le seul garçon de la fratrie

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ensuite au lit alors voilà une autre :

Il était une fois dans un village, il y avait une femme qui n'avait point d'enfant. Elle enviait les femmes qui avaient des enfants, son mari était mort et elle restait seule dans sa maison. Un jour ayant de marre de rester sans enfant, elle fit un curieux vœu.

\- Je ne veux plus être seule, même si je mets au monde un serpent comme enfant souhaita la femme

Quelques mois plus tard elle mit au monde un serpenteau, le serpenteau était doué de la parole. Beaucoup de personne s'est moqué de la femme d'avoir mis au monde un serpenteau, mais la femme s'en fichait des moqueries des gens car pour elle n'est plus jamais seule. Son fils pouvait lui ramener du gibier grâce à ses talents de serpents, elle l'avait nommé Magnus. Un jour le serpent s'enroula autour de sa mère,

\- Maman, chercher moi une partenaire siffla Magnus

\- Mon fils, c'est une requête bien dure que tu me demande répondit sa mère

\- Je veux juste aimer comme toute personne sur cette terre, déclara Magnus

Sa mère accepta de trouver un partenaire à son fils, elle demanda de voisins en voisins. Personne ne voulait de gendre un serpent, la femme revint chez elle et annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à son fils. Le serpent décida d'aller capturer le plus gros gibier que personne n'est jamais vu,

\- Mère, va vendre ce gibier au marché. Le premier personne qui te demandera le prix du gibier alors tu lui demander si il a des fils ou des filles à marier expliqua Magnus

Elle fit ce que son fils lui a dit de faire, plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent du plus gros gibier que personne n'avait jamais vu. L'un d'eux s'avança vers la mère de Magnus,

\- Quelle est le prix pour le gibier demanda un homme

\- Le prix est l'un de tes enfants devient l'époux de mon fils proposa la femme

L'homme voulut refuser au premier bord en voyant le gibier qui attisait la convoitise, il accepta l'échange. Il rentra chez lui et annonça à ses enfants sa décision. Il avait deux filles et un fils,

\- Moi vivante je n'épouserai pas un serpent, je préfère me raser la tête déclara la première

\- Moi vivante je n'épouserai jamais un serpent, je préfère me fouetter plusieurs fois déclara la deuxième

L'homme se tourna vers son seul fils qui le cadet, il s'approcha timidement vers son père. Il rougit légèrement,

\- J'accepte de me marier père déclara le cadet

\- Es-tu sûr de toi Alec demanda son père

Il hocha la tête, il alla chez la femme et annonça la décision. Le mariage fut grandiose, Alec fut placé dans la chambre nuptiale avec Magnus à l'intérieur. Il le regarda curieusement,

\- Alexander, prépare une bassine d'eau chaude pour moi demanda Magnus

Il le fit préparer pour son mari, celui-ci tomba dans l'eau. L'eau se mit à frétiller quand un homme sortit à a place du serpent, Alec écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, il commença à avoir peur

\- N'aie pas peur de moi Alexander, je suis ton mari Magnus. J'ai retiré ma peau de serpent pour être avec toi cette nuit, mais ce soir je ne te ferai rien sans ta permission. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt pour qu'on s'unisse tout les deux déclara Magnus

Le noiraud sentit son cœur battre à la chamade pour son mari, toute la nuit ils discutaient sur plusieurs sujets. Le lendemain ses sœurs virent l'ennuyer dans sa nouvelle demeure,

\- Alors as-tu luire les écailles de ton mari se moqua sa première sœur

\- Je pense qu'il s'est enroulé autour de son cou pour dormir ricana la deuxième sœur

Il n'avait cure des moqueries de ses sœurs et soupira rêveur en pensant à son mari ce que remarqua ses sœurs, elles trouvaient bizarre que leur frère était rêveur tout la journée. Arrivé le soir Alec prépara une bassine d'eau pour son mari qui s'y glisse comme la première fois pour se transformer un homme, celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa timidement. Ils passaient une autre nuit à discuter ensemble, plusieurs jours passèrent depuis leur mariage Alec avait gardé secret le changement d'apparence de son mari. Beaucoup de personne se moquaient de lui mais il s'en fichait car lui seul savait la vérité, il était amoureux de son mari. Il venait de rentre dans la maison après avoir acheté des choses aux marché, Magnus tomba sur son épaule et se glissa autour de lui. Il lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Qu'as-tu acheté siffla Magnus

\- J'ai acheté des légumes et de la viande pour nous répondit Alec

\- As-tu acheté du pain demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en regardant son mari, il lui caressa les écailles ce qui le fit siffler de contentement. Il frotta sa tête contre sa joue, le soir même ils firent le rituel et Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras en se racontant leur journée et plein d'autre sujets. Alec s'endormit dans les bras de son mari après l'avoir embrassé pour la nuit, au fil des jours il commença à ressentir des désirs pour son mari. Il voulait qu'ils consomment enfin leur mariage, il se prépara mentalement tout la journée. Le soir même après le rituel Alec s'avança de son mari et l'embrassa passionnément, celui-ci lui caressa la joue et le fit allonger sur le lit.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je veux t'appartenir ce soir déclara Alec déterminé

\- D'accord, arrête-moi si je vais trop loin proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, il l'embrassa dans le cou en passant une main sous son t-shirt. Il lui fit enlever son haut avant mordiller ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il passa ses lèvres sur chaque centimètres du corps d'Alec. Il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon et le fit enlever, il massa la bosse à travers le caleçon. Alec se cambra de plaisir, il agrippa les draps en gémissant. Il prit doucement le membre en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le suçota et le prit jusqu'à sa gorge, il continua avant de se redresser. Son amant gémit de frustration ce qui le fit rire, il prit du lubrifiant et inséra un doigt en lui. Il bougea légèrement sous l'inconfort avant de gémir de plaisir, il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter un autre doigt en lui. Il mit un troisième après quelque minute à l'intérieur, son mari bougea ses hanches sous ses doigts pour avoir plus de contact. Magnus retira ses doigts de lui et se plaça devant son entrée, il le regarda profondément en nouant sa main dans le sien. De son autre main libre, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Il sourit amoureusement, il se baissa légèrement et le pénétra avec lenteur. Il voulut le repousser tellement la douleur était forte, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit un moment jusqu'à qu'il s'habitue, le noiraud bougea doucement ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Le serpent ne se fit pas prier et bougea légèrement ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir, il accéléra les coups un peu plus vite. Il ressentit plus de plaisir que de la douleur, il se cambra en criant quand son amant frôla sa prostate. Il ondula ses hanches, Alec se mit à se déverser entre eux dans un cri de jouissance. Magnus continua jusqu'à il jouit en lui, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassa son cou plein de sueur.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Le lendemain ses sœurs revinrent se moquer de lui, il fit l'indifférence auprès d'eux. Il rougit en pensant sa première fois avec son amant, ses sœurs le regardaient sceptique devant son rougissement

\- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il rougit et sourit comme ça questionna une d'elle

\- Je pense qu'il est amoureux de son mari serpent conclu la deuxième sœur

\- Qui pourrait aimer ce serpent vraiment cracha la première

Il ne fit pas attention aux remarques désobligeants de ses sœurs, elles trouvaient étrangement que leur frère était toujours heureux avec son mari. Elles commencèrent à être jalouses quand elles virent les vêtements de soie que portait Alec, Magnus allait acheter des vêtements et des ustensiles utiles pour son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était sur les jambes d'Alec qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Je vais aller faire des études assez loin décréta Magnus

\- Quand reviens-tu questionna Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- L'étude peut prendre trois mois donc je serai retour dans trois mois et demi, je te laisserai ma peau de serpent avec toi. Si tu jette ma peau de serpent dans le feu sache que je ne reviendrai plus auprès de toi avertis Magnus en le regardant

\- Je te le promets que je veillerai sur ta peau et tu resteras avec moi pour toujours promis Alec

Ils s'embrassaient pour sceller sa promesse, une dizaine de jour plus tard Magnus partit faire ses études et laissait Alec seul à la maison. Celui-ci avait mis dans une petite bourse la peau de son mari, ses sœurs croyaient qu'Alec gardait jalousement les pierres précieuses dans la bourse. Elles lui agrippaient le bras et l'empêchant de bouger pour prendre la bourse.

\- Non rendez-le moi paniqua Alec en se débattant

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous cache comme ça se moqua sa première sœur

Elles découvrent la peau de serpent de Magnus, elles firent un cri de dégoût et jeta la peau dans le feu. Alec cria de douleur en voyant la peau brûler,

\- Je l'ai perdu à jamais pleura Alec

De l'autre côté Magnus pressentit la tromperie d'Alec,

\- Mari déloyal, comme convenu je ne retournerai pas avec toi pleura Magnus

Alec détesta ses sœurs qui avaient appris la vérité trop tard, leur père les renia en les mettant à la rue. Personne ne voulut d'elles par leurs jalousie, ils n'entendirent plus jamais d'elles. Alec commença à rechercher son mari partout dans chaque village, un jour il vit un palais très riche. Epuisé pendant des jours d'avoir marcher, il frappa à la porte pour demander l'hospitalité. Une femme blonde aux yeux verte dont le regard était méprisante,

\- Que voulez-vous questionna la blonde

\- Pourrais-je demander asile s'il vous plaît ? Si vous voulez je serai votre homme à tout faire proposa Alec

\- Entendu, tu peux entrer comme tu viens d'arriver. Tu te reposeras avant de commencer de travailler, mon fiancé ne revient que le soir expliqua la blonde

Alec hocha la tête et commença à travailler, durant un bon moment il n'avait jamais vu le fiancé. Un jour il se balada dans la cour quand il entendit une voix mélancolique, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en reconnaissant la voix de son mari. Il écouta la chanson qui racontant sa trahison envers lui et sa peine de l'avoir perdu,

\- Oh mon amour, tu ne m'as perdu. Je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser mais mes sœurs par leur jalousie et leur cupidité m'ont trompé et brûlait ce que tu m'avais confié. Je n'ai cessé de te rechercher avec mon cœur qui te réclame chaque seconde chanta Ale

Magnus se figea en reconnaissant la voix, il chercha la source pour trouver Alec en pleurs continuant de chanter. Il lui prit dans es bras en l'embrassant de partout,

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus, je suis désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé. Elles m'ont empêché de garder ce précieux que tu m'as confié pleura Alec

\- Je comprends la situation maintenant, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir cherché la vérité mais le souci mon amour est que je me suis engagé avec Camille pour le mariage raconta Magnus

Il le regarda incrédule, il lui expliqua après « sa trahison » et il s'est réfugié ici avant de rencontrer Camille qui avait accepté de devenir son épouse. Ils cherchaient une situation ensemble, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

\- Je vais vous mettre au défie tout les deux, le vainqueur deviendrai mon époux ou épouse. Voilà la première épreuve, vous allez me faire des boulettes de rire en forme d'animaux mais vos devez faire cela seul proposa Magnus

Ils firent ce qu'il lui demanda de faire, Camille ragea ne savant pas faire des boulettes de riz ayant eu des serviteurs tout sa vie. Alec faisait plusieurs boulettes de riz en forme de chat et de serpents, Magnus annonça la fin du test le soir même. Il vit les boulettes présentés, celle de Camille était parfaite ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il mangeait avant de trouver la boulette de riz trop salé, il grimaça avant de goûte à celui d'Alec, son plat était parfait dont il termina le tout sous la furieux de Camille.

\- Bien maintenant la deuxième épreuve, il y a cinq sac de haricots rouge et des pois qui se sont mélangés et je veux que vous les triez. Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour le faire défia Magnus

Ils commençaient à trier chacun de leur côté, au bout d'un moment Camille abandonnée préférant envoyant une servant à sa place. Alec fit son ouvrage de tout son cœur, à l'aube Magnus vint inspecter le travail de chacun. Il vit le travail bâclé de Camille et le travail parfait d'Alec,

\- Le travail d'Alexander est impeccable mais celle le tien Camille est de la mauvaise foi gronda Magnus

\- Alors fait une dernier épreuve pour nous départager demanda Camille furieuse

\- Entendu, je veux que vous me rapportiez des poils de tigre. Le premier qui me le rapporte sera mon époux ou mon épouse déclara Magnus

Ils s'en allaient tout les deux, Alec marcha pendant des jours avant de trouver une hutte. Une vielle femme sortit hors de la hutte,

\- Puis-je rester chez vous ce soir madame, en échange de votre hospitalité je ferrai la cuisine pour vous proposa Alec

\- Très bien, tu pourrais rester ce soir accepta la vieille femme

Comme promis il fit la cuisine pour la vieille femme, elle lui demanda son histoire dont il raconta et le défie de son mari.

\- Je vais t'aider à réaliser ton souhait, mes fils sont les tigres féroces de montagnes. Cache-toi ce soir et ensuite tu pourrais prendre leurs poils discrètement indiqua la vielle femme

\- Merci madame remercia Alec en embrassant les mains de la vieille femme

Le soir même il fit ce que la vielle femme lui dit et arracha les poils des tigres qui ronflaient profondément, il rentra plus tard chez Magnus. Celui-ci fut heureux de le retrouver et l'épousa de nouveau, pour Camille on entend plus jamais parler d'elle. Alec et Magnus vécurent heureux et eurent plusieurs enfants raconta l'homme

Sa deuxième fille s'endormit alors que son fils était toujours réveillé, il prit sa fille et la coucha alors que son fils était toujours réveillé et rejoignit son lit.

\- Allez endors-toi mon chéri sourit l'homme

\- Tu peux me raconter une dernière histoire papa, les trois histoires étaient plus pour les filles alors que moi je veux des monstres qui affrontent le héros demanda son fils

\- D'accord accepta l'homme en rigolant

Il réfléchit avant de sourire ayant trouvé une histoire parfaite pour lui,

\- Alors voilà une qui va te plaie, alors voilà :

Il y a bien longtemps de cela dans le ciel vivait trois dieux céleste, le premier dieu était une déesse du soleil du nom de Camille, le deuxième dieu était le dieu de la lune du nom de Raphaël et le troisième dieu était le dieu des tempêtes et du vent du nom de Magnus. La déesse du soleil était une femme imbue d'elle-même mais aidait les humains avec ses rayons, personne n'osait la contrarier car ses rayons pouvait tuer quiconque. Magnus était un dieu très malicieux, alors il chassait toujours le vent en direction des nuages qui cachait les rayons de Camille. Celle-ci était mécontente de la malicieux du dieu, alors elle convoqua les autres dieux pour juger Magnus. Les dieux banniraient le dieu sur terre en lui coupant les cheveux et les ongles, pendant des jours il errait sur terre. Il s'arrêtait dans chaque village pour les aider en échange de la nourriture et un toit pour la nuit, un jour en chemin il vit un homme en train de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous vieil homme demanda Magnus

\- Je pleure pour le sort cruel de ce village du sud, voyez-vous il y a un terrible monstre du nom de Valentin. Il demande chaque année un sacrifice, pendant des années on sacrifier une personne du village. Car dans ce village il ya un couple qui eut neuf enfant maintenant il ne reste plus que le dernier, Alexander raconta le vieil homme

\- Merci pour cet histoire, je vais aller moi-même voire ce qu'il se passe dans ce village déclara Magnus

Le vieil homme se remit à se lamenter du sort d'Alec, bientôt le dieu arriva dans le village. Les hommes du village l'accueillaient et l'emmena dans la maison du chef du village, il arriva et se présenta comme un voyageur.

\- Je suis désolé de l'ambiance qu'il y a dans le village, mais un monstre serpent à huit tête menace notre village alors nous devons lui fournir un sacrifice chaque année. Il a mangé nos huit enfants et maintenant il ne reste que notre fils qui est le neuvième et le dernier enfant raconta le chef du village les larmes aux yeux

\- Je comprends votre tristesse et votre douleur mais permettez-moi de passer la nuit chez vous proposa Magnus

\- Je l'accepte au moins les derniers jours de notre fils sera heureux conclu le chef du village

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme dont la beauté ébloui le dieu, il apporta du thé et le posa le plateau sur la table. Magnus ne put se détacher du regard du jeune homme,

\- Voyageur, je vous présente mon fils Alexander présenta le chef

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Alexander, je suis Magnus se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Magnus sourit Alec

Le sourire d'Alec frissonna le dieu, ils se serrent la main quand ils reçurent une décharge électrique qui était loin d'être désagréable pour eux. Le soir même Magnus alla rejoindre Alec sur la véranda,

\- Alexander, que fais-tu seul ici questionna Magnus

\- Je regarde les étoiles avant de mourir dans quelques jours, mes frères et sœurs ont péris avant moi et c'est à mon tour de périr renifla Alec

\- Je ne te laisserai pas périr sans que je ne puisse rien faire réfuta Magnus

\- Personne au village n'est assez fort pour le vaincre, beaucoup ont périr déclara Alec

\- Alors je serai plus malin qu'eux et ainsi tu deviendras mon époux après avoir tué le monstre déclara Magnus

Il rougit violemment devant la proposition du dieu, celui-ci lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- Je te le promets que je tuerai ce monstre et t'épouserai à la place promis Magnus

\- Alors survis à cela et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité promis Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement, ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Magnus rassembla le village et demanda qu'on lui rassembla beaucoup de vin dans huit barrique, tous se mirent aux mains d'œuvre. Il fabriqua des palissades avec d'autres villageois, le soir même tous s'enfuir en entendant le rugissement du monstre. Un monstre avec huit tête vint vers le village, ils avaient réussir à construire le palissade et cacher huit jarre. Magnus se cacha assez armée de son épée, le monstre se pencha et l'une de ses huit têtes passa à travers le trou pour voir. Il vit la jarre rempli de vin, il plaça tous ses têtes dans les trous pour boire le vin. Le dieu transforma son promis en peigne et le mit en sécurité dan ses cheveux, il coupa l'une des huit têtes. Le monstre rugit furieusement avant de se tourner vers Magnus, celui-ci combattit le monstre en profita sur l'avantage qu'il avait sur le monstre. Celui-ci ayant bu l'alcool, ses mouvements étaient ralentis et donnait des coups dans le vide. Le dieu coupa les huit têtes du monstre, le monstre tomba mort décapité par terre. Il se tourna ayant fut éblouit par quelque chose de brillant, il s'approcha pour une épée. Il le prit avec lui avant de retourner vers les villageois qui vinrent l'acclamer comme un héros. Il transforma Alec de nouveau en humain, ils allaient tous les deux chez le père de celui-ci.

\- Le village vous remercie d'avoir débarrassé de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute remercia Robert

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi commenta Magnus

\- Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez et je l'exaucerai immédiatement proposa Robert

\- Mon souhait est la main de votre fils Alexander, je souhaite l'épouser demanda Magnus

\- Je vous l'accorde sa main au sauveur de notre village et aussi de sa vie accepta Robert

Plus tard ils organisèrent les noces entre Alec et Magnus, lors de la nuit de noce le dieu porta son époux dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre nuptiale. Il lui mit sur le lit et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime Alexander pour toujours tu seras mien promit Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus pour toujours je serai tien et tu seras mien sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le dieu lui fit allonger sur le lit en le surplombant de son corps. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en goûtant sa peau pâle, il passa sa main sous sa tunique de mariage. Il le déboutonna tout doucement avant de lui enlever, Alec rougit en détournant les yeux de son mari, celui-ci le fit regarder vers lui.

\- Ne détourne pas les yeux mon amour susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et caressa la peau soyeuse de son amant, il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon et lui enleva et l'embrassa sur la cuisse pour arriver vers son érection, il embrassa la tête doucement avant de le lécha doucement. Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son mari, celui-ci se redressa et humidifia son index avant de le placer à l'intimité d'Alec. Il bougea doucement à l'inconfort avant de mordre les lèvres en le sentant bouger en lui, Magnus l'embrassa sans cesser de bouger en lui. Il frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il rajouta deux autre doigts en lui et les fit bouger lentement. Il regarda les joues rouges et les yeux bleu plein de désir et de plaisir de son mari, il l'embrassa sur les deux yeux et les deux joues avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il retira ses doigts avant de se redresser, il se présenta vers son intimité.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus en le pénétrant

Il siffla de douleur en laissant couler une larme, il lui caressa la joue doucement avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il bougea lentement en faisant attention à lui, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à mi-clos. Il commença à gémir doucement sous les coups de son mari, celui-ci ayant vu que le plaisir s'insinuer chez Alec commença à accélérer les coups de reins en lui. Le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière dont Magnus embrassa son cou, il joignait ses jambes autour de son mari. Alec sentit sa jouissance monter en lui et griffait son mari, il eut les yeux révulsé se mit à se tordre sous la jouissance. Il se déversa entre lui et Magnus, celui-ci continua jusqu'à se déverser à son tour en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus confia Alec

Ils passèrent tout la nuit à s'aimer, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus et Alec alla dans une frontière et fonda leurs propres dynastie. Le dieu en guise de paix offrit l'épée trouvé dans la queue du monstre à huit tête, les dieux lui pardonnèrent son acte et le laissa vivre en paix avec son époux. Alexander et Magnus eurent beaucoup d'enfant raconta l'homme

Il s'arrêta en voyant que son fils s'est finalement endormit, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le border correctement. Il claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière, il se dirigea vers une chambre pour voir un homme sur le lit en train de lire un livre sur les runes.

\- Les triplés sont enfin dormir signe l'homme en levant les yeux vers lui

\- Oui, ils se sont enfin endormit sourit l'autre homme

\- Tu leur as raconté combien d'histoire parce que en générale c'est trois histoires pour chacun signe l'homme

\- Dan voulait une histoire de combat contraire au romantisme des filles répondit l'homme

Il hocha la tête et déposa le livre sur la table de nuit, l'autre homme s'installa dans le lit et laissa son mari se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu me raconte une histoire signe l'homme d'un sourire malicieux

\- D'accord, mais ce sera une histoire d'adulte en mettant en vedette le grand Magnus Lightwood-Bane avec toi mon amour Alexander Lightwood-Bane ricana Magnus en se jetant des fleurs

\- Allez raconte-moi l'histoire signe Alec

Il commença à raconter leur rencontre sous forme d'une histoire, laissons-les dans leurs histoires car cette histoire n'est pas pour nous. Sur cette mes amies je vous laisse car moi je vais raconter une autre histoire ailleurs. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'histoire gagnant. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
